For The Child's Sake
by SpicyKitten
Summary: Ginny grew up, she's a perfect job and a loving family. Did i mention that she is th divorced exwife of Draco Malfoy and mother of his child? Now something brings her broken family together, will she take the chance?
1. Big Daddy

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Bellowed a large voice. Ginny Weasley was in Grimmauld Place copying Hermione's notes of the last meeting of the Order. When the voice rang behind her, her face turned white as she spun in her seat. She looked as little as a young first-year who had been caught out of bed. Of course, she was now twenty-four and had not been to Hogwarts for some time. When she saw who was behind her she began laughing. Severus Snape had loved to mess with her as a student and continued while she was a grown woman.

"Oh Professor, you almost made my heart jump out of my chest." Ginny was very tired and more jumpy than usual. Snape laughed and walked past her towards the Kitchen. She had seen a lot more of the Order members than she had before the war. Before the war they had been kept secret due to the fact some worked deep within the Ministry or, in some cases, they worked for Voldemort. Being an Order member herself, she loved the thrill of the chase. Of course, now she had a boring job and a new family, well actually a new addition to her family. She was an Auror in the Ministry of Magic. Two questions should come to the reader's mind. Why is being an Auror a boring job and who is the new family member?

When you compare capturing petty criminals to defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named it does seem to be pretty boring, and since Harry is head of the Auror department, she hasn't seen much battle. Though he is married to Hermione, Harry still acts like quite the big brother towards Ginny. As for her new family member, she has a daughter. Her pride and joy is her eight-year-old little angel, Kisa. She had read a book about a pregnant witch who became the most famous female Auror while being nine months pregnant. The witch's middle name was Kisa, so Ginny named her child Kisa. Plus, the name had certain innocence to it, though the child was far from innocent. With just a look at those big grey eyes, you'd melt like butter into her hands.

Ginny was about to get back to copying her notes when she heard the familiar sound of the flames swooshing in the fireplace. Then came the sound of a man and a child's laughter. She had not realized that it was 3pm already. Kisa was to be brought back at 3pm sharp, court orders. Ginny turned with a smirk. Kisa's cheeks were flushed and Ginny could smell that she had been at the Malfoy stables. The tall pale man next to her smiled one more time before he looked at the mother of his child.

Looking back, that was all Ginny was to this man, even when they were married. All he cared about was having an heir. Ginny was so relieved that she had a girl. A boy would have been pressured to lead the same life as his father. Her smirk faded when the man looked at her. She snapped out of her trance when Kisa ran over to her.

The little girl shoved a stuffed horse into her mother's lap. "Momma look at what me and daddy got you. Oh, can daddy stay to tuck me in?" The girl's big grey eyes bore into her mother's own chocolate eyes.

"Oh honey that won't be for hours, but if he wants to, he can floo over at your bedtime." Ginny was never overprotective of her daughter. She had no reason to be, her daughter's father would never harm her. If he did, he'd have a three-story house full of Aurors and powerful Witches and Wizards to face.

The pale man nearly had a wide smile on his face, instead he turned it into a smirk, "Of course I can Ginerva, and my daughter expects it of me."

Ginny was about to make a witty come back, but Harry came in the room; his face was bright red. He stopped at the scene of the two adults and the mini child. "Oh Malfoy, dropping off my favorite niece?"

The pale man grinned, "Yes I am, Harry. Well I must be off, Kisa, Potter, Ginerva." He bowed his head to each person as he spoke their name. He winked at both Ginny and Kisa. Ginny sighed and turned to Kisa.

"Take your things up to bed and Daisy will run your bath." Daisy, Ron's wife, was living in Grimmauld Place with Harry, Hermione; now Mrs. Potter, their son Sirius, Ginny, and Kisa. Daisy was two months pregnant and Ron was away in a mission for his Auror unit. They met when Ron was working undercover in France. 

Ginny looked at her retreating daughter's form. So much had changed in that little girls' life. Yet, never once had she frowned nor gave up. Draco Malfoy would never strike anyone as a father, but he loved Kisa. Ginny never held any status in his life. She was there for the sole purpose of carrying Draco's child. A child that he loves, as does she.

In her sixth year she and Malfoy somehow hooked up. They met several times and fell in love. When she became pregnant with a child at sixteen she and Draco married, secretly of course. But then something happened, when she was walking to class Pansy Parkinson saw her. Pansy waited until Ginny was on the fifth step and cursed her so she would fall down the rest of the way.

Needless to say Ginny lost the child and Pansy got expelled. She was still a little distant when she started her seventh year. Draco surprised her by becoming an Astronomy teaching assistant. Dumbledore knew of their relationship and allowed them to continue it, with the utmost secrecy. Due to the fact that Ginny dropped Astronomy she could see Draco after school hours. Due to many secret meetings Ginny became pregnant again in January.

This child survived and was born in October of the same year. Ginny and Malfoy had a simple marriage. Draco worked at Hogwarts as the DADA teacher; he dumped Astronomy as soon as Ginny graduated. Ginny stayed at home with the child. When she received a letter, one day, it was offering her a job as an Auror for newest wing of the Auror department, the Phoenix Aurors. No one knew, but because Dumbledore chose the Aurors for this particular departure, only Order members were in it.

She was overjoyed, but Draco wanted her to remain a "seen, but not heard" housewife. She smacked him across the face one night when he told her that she was needed and never wanted. The next day she filed for divorce. The only reason she gained custody of Kisa was because of Draco's past sins. Even then she said that he could see Kisa whenever he wanted to, but he had to bring her to Ginny at 3pm.

Ginny would have reminisced more about her screwed up past, but the Order meeting was about to start and if she didn't leave soon Snape would yell at her for real.

Max was lying on the couch with Kisa. He was reading her a story while an Order meeting was taking place, but they fell asleep before he finished. Max was Ginny's direct cousin.

When Sirius came out of the meeting room he woke up Max and quietly whispered, "You better get in there."

Groggily, Max went into the room. Blaise Zabini had just arrived and Paravati was livid. Blaise and Paravati were once engaged, but he caught her cheating with Max. Of course Max was told, by Paravati, that the wedding was off before he started the affair, but Blaise was mad all the same. Max and Paravati were engaged, but Max still wondered if she would get bored with him as she had got bored with Blaise. 

Blaise sat next to Draco and Ginny, in-between them really. Everyone was in there. Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione, Harry, Daisy, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, Rayne; Remus and Tonks' daughter, Snape, Narcissa Malfoy; one of those members who worked as spies, Shacklebolt, and James; Sirius' son. James and Rayne were being bounced on their parent's lap before Daisy took them.

Bill and Fleur live in France and have three wonderful girls, and one mischievous son. They dropped out of the Order when Voldemort was killed. Fleur nearly had a heart attack the night Bill was asked to help find lost Death Eaters. Charlie had died in the battlefield. He had helped keep Lucius Malfoy distracted while Harry snuck past to face Voldemort. Lucius showed no mercy on Charlie and killed him.

"Well we have to wait for Ronald to Floo us so I guess we can just chat," Minerva said. She turned to Narcissa, Snape, and Albus. They started a conversation of their own. Sirius rarely attended meetings anymore. Ever since Peter Pettigrew, Bella Lestrange, Voldemort, and Lucius Malfoy were killed Sirius saw no reason in being involved. Harry however loved to see the look on rouge Death Eaters face when they saw him looming over them.

"Okay small talk, um, Paravati been on any good dates lately," Fred said jokingly. Max chuckled waiting for his wife-to-be's response. She smiled serenely and chuckled.

"Oh Fred you know I can't date I am engaged," she murmured. Everyone smiled bleakly. Draco, Ginny, and Blaise straightened up. Harry snickered and Hermione elbowed him. Molly, Arthur, Tonks, and Remus started whispering. Daisy sat with the children and let them play, but she kept a sharp ear on the conversation. Rayne was only a few months old. When Snape announced he had a cure for the wolf's bite the first person he gave it to was Remus.

A little while after being cured Remus married Tonks. They lived in Grimmauld place until Tonks became pregnant. Then they moved down the road from where Grimmauld place is. They live there and spend a lot of time with everyone in Grimmauld place.

"What? All I said was that I am engaged," Paravati then realized what was wrong with what she said and she put her hand over her mouth.

"That never stopped you the first time," Draco snapped. Paravati looked at him. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. Max straightened in his chair as a warning to Draco, but unfortunately for him, no one noticed.

"Bite me Malfoy." Paravati was still glaring at him. Draco leaned back in his chair, ready to insult her again, but Ginny cut him to it.

"Who hasn't," Ginny said. The teacup Minerva was holding nearly dropped. Blaise chuckled and he inclined his head to Ginny. She got up and started to leave, but when she became in-between Draco and Blaise she put a hand on either man's shoulder. "Paravati don't think of me as heartless. I just had the misfortune of being married to this son of a bitch, -" she inclined her head to Draco, "- no offense Cissy, and to this heartless bastard," she now inclined her head to Blaise. 

Paravati smiled and looked at Ginny. She stared at Blaise, "You're right Gin, he is a bastard."

Blaise pouted and all the girls took turns pinching his cheeks. Draco sighed in disgust on how his friend still wanted to be "friends" with most girls. The only reason Draco had not remarried was because he had an heir and he would not need another, although he had very much hoped for a boy. He accepted Kisa all the same.

When Ron finally popped into the fireplace it was only to excuse himself from the meeting as the "information" he had acquired was escaping. Ginny and Harry threw apples that were in the basket on the table at Ron's head, he popped out and left them.

"Well let's just get by without him," Ginny said. Dumbledore started to talk about how a Death Eater, Nott, was seen in Romania. Ginny started to nod off and dream. She had had this dream many times. Everything was as it normally was. She was standing in a yard. A man with blonde hair was crouched by a young baby who was just learning to walk.

Then the man looked up at Ginny and she felt her body, in her dream and for real, cry. This is what it was like everything, now was no different.

She felt her shoulder be shaken violently. When she awoke people were filing out. Blaise was still sitting next to her, trying to wake her. She sat up and saw that Dumbledore was chatting with Draco who left in the middle of the conversation to leave the kitchen.

As he opened to door to leave Kisa ran in screaming.

Ginny ran to her and Kisa started to laugh and scream at the same time. Within mere seconds Sirius came parading into the room in his animagus form. When he saw Ginny and Draco looking upset, he tried to run. Kisa glared at the dog and it stopped in its tracks; it couldn't move. Ginny looked around to room but no one's wand was out. Albus cleared his throat and inclined his head towards Kisa, his eyes twinkling.

"Finite Incantatem," Ginny said at Sirius. With the sudden control of his body back Sirius fell. Kisa then took the liberty of running over to him and tagging him. Ginny, who was kneeling, fell backwards. Blaise helped her up and helped her dust herself off.

"Now I have seen it all," Harry said, very much amused. He put up his left hand, counting his fingers as he said, "Malfoy turn good. The Dark Lord die. Ron actually be able to ask a girl out. Ginny, ahem, well we know what I am saying, -" Ginny and Draco glared at him, "-and my Godfather get his ass kicked by my 8-year-old niece."

"Potter, language," Draco sneered as Kisa's eyebrows quirked at Harry's "bad" word.

"I mean do you seriously think she would be able to do that if she was someone else's daughter?" Sirius groaned. Ginny smiled at him, but turned to Draco.

"You taught her that didn't you." That was more like a statement than a question. Draco stared at her with determination. She stared at him in the same way. Blaise stood behind Draco and tried to make Ginny laugh, she didn't but Kisa did. 

Draco grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her out of the kitchen. No matter how much of a brother Blaise was to Draco, he couldn't concentrate with him around. When he dragged Ginny into the living room she was livid. "Yes, I did teach it to her."

She looked at him as if to smack him but she tried her hardest to control herself. Instead, she almost deafened him with her yelling. They carried on yelling at each other. A few times someone in the kitchen would try to get a look at the fight. The end result would be Ginny throwing the closet thing she could get at them, if it was Blaise Draco would throw something too, unless it was Kisa then she just forced a calm voice and told her to get inside.

"Ugh, you are so irresponsible," Ginny concluded.

"Don't you mean irresistible?"

She stared at his darkened eyes. "I have not time for this, I have a date to go to."

Ginny did not know that what she said had made perfect sense to herself, but Draco and the people eavesdropping heard something else. Draco looked at her, begging inside he heard wrong. Ginny saw his look and sighed. "You are so dimwitted," she said.

Ginny was taking a bath and very much enjoyed it. She had just come back from her "date". Really all she was doing was sorting out things at Hogwarts before she returned to help out. Actually, Dumbledore had asked her if she could help out with the newly re-instated Duel Club. She, of course, accepted.

"Ginny hurry up," Ron yelled for the millionth time, he arrived home for the night to visit Daisy. He banged on the door and Draco and Blaise, who were downstairs, yelled at him for making so much noise. "Oh go jump off a bridge."

"Ronald Weasley, Kisa is sleeping and if you wake her, you'll be seen to by me and mum." Ginny's voice was tired. She had yelled at many students who were not listening or who were sneaking attacks at others.

"Ginerva Weasley, open this door now," Ron yelled. Before he could bang on the door a soft knock rang on it.

"Ginny, is that cough medicine for Kisa in there." Draco's voice carried through to the door. Ginny was surprised he didn't call her Ginerva, but she just said yes. "Fine then I'll come in and get it."

Ginny didn't protest, in fact she was still trying to digest what he was doing. Draco came into the room ignoring Ginny in the tub and just went to the medicine cabinet.

"Malfoy! My sister is in the bath!" Ron exclaimed. Draco just looked at him as if asking if Ron was serious.

"I can see that," Draco said. Truth be told, there was too many bubbles in the tub to actually see anything, but it seemed funny all the same. Draco then realized what he said, but it was too late. Ron was about to curse him, but Kisa came into the scene. She was coughing hoarsely and looked like she was choking.

"Oh baby, you poor thing. Draco you take her to bed and I'll be there in a minute." Ginny shooed everyone out of the door. When she drained to tub she got a robe around herself and walked out into the hallway. When she arrived in Kisa's room she was wearing mismatching Pjs.

"She has a little fever." Draco took his hand from Kisa's face. His face was emotionless. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well then I'll take care of her, you go," she said as steadily as she could. Draco looked at her with an air of surprise. "Good-bye Draco." 

"You did not want to forget me this quickly last month," Draco sneered. Ginny had a flash back of her weekend in Malfoy Manor, her and Draco went back to get papers, but he locked them inside. It was true, she did not want to forget him for about two hours during that trip, but she'd never let him know.

This time Ginny grabbed his cloak collar and shoved him out of the door. She sat next to Kisa and gave her medicine. As she sat up to leave, Kisa grabbed her hand.

"Can mommy stay and sleep with me?" Her voice sounded so fragile, Ginny did not want to argue. Ginny nodded while smiling. She cuddled up to Kisa and sang softly as they dozed off.

Kisa moved over in her sleep onto Ginny, waking her up with a start. Ginny realized that she would be late for work. She got up much to the protests of Kisa. After making sure the little girl was in her bed Ginny got up. She walked down the stairs towards the living room. As she reached the middle of the stair case she saw Draco sleeping on the couch with a thin blanket over him, but the blanket didn't hide the fact he had no shirt on. Ginny tripped backwards and slide down the stairs, roughly.

Draco woke up and laughed, as she remained pure white, "Land too hard on your arse this time." She didn't budge when he insulted her. "Ginny?"

She started to hysterically cry. Memories of her sixth year came flooding back to her. The fall down the stairs in Hogwarts and the loss of her baby. Draco realized what was going on, she had done this once in their home. He got up and hugged her to try to comfort her. She shook with fear as he gently rocked her back and forth. She stopped shaking, but she cried into his chest. 

Hermione and Daisy came into the living room from the kitchen and saw Ginny. They guessed what had happened and took her from Draco. He watched them carry her into the room. He rubbed his head wondering how something that happened nine years ago could still affect her. He walked into the kitchen and saw Ginny's tear-stricken face smile slightly while Blaise was making fun of Snape, behind his back. When Draco saw Blaise point to his own nose and extend his finger to mimic Snape's nose, Draco gave a hearty chuckle.

"Mr. Zabini, I thought being in Slytherin would tell you that a brave man insults people to their own face," Snape said coolly without turning to Blaise. Blaise, awestruck, had his mouth opened wide. "Oh and do please close your trap before someone's fist accidentally grazes it."

Ginny chuckled as Snape threw something over his shoulder to Draco. Blaise quickly said, "Bravery was a Gryffindor quality, Slytherins just needed pride." Snape laughed and turned in his chair to face Blaise.

"And you feel so much pride in yourself that you choose to insult people with their backs to you." Blaise opened his mouth to retort but Draco hushed him.

"Blaise I would think it wise if you don't say anything about my godfather in my presence." Draco stared at Blaise. Blaise thought for a second and then smiled wickedly.

"I would not dare say anything about your godfather Draco. Nothing about his way too greasy hair, his abnormally large nose, or his holier-than-thou attitude." Blaise stared at Snape as he finished the comments he made. Ginny's eyebrows rose as Snape's lip started to twitch.

"Enough! So Ginerva, have you pulled yourself together because we have to drop Kisa off at the Manor." Draco looked away from Ginny at his teacup. He was studying something in it. Hermione straightened in her chair.

"Asshole," she hissed at him. She was about to say more, but Ginny put her hand up. She stared at Draco, he stared back. Eventually, he put his head down. Hermione and everyone looked in disbelief, as Draco seemed to be ashamed of how he was acting. He sulked off into the living room. Blaise wheeled around to face Ginny.

"How in this green earth did you do that?" His exclamation was halted by Sirius's entrance into the kitchen; his son and Draco followed him. Draco, glaring at Sirius, was putting his cup in the sink, his shirt seemed to contain the contents of his cup, and James was trying to get his father to transform into a dog. Sirius barked and James was satisfied. Kisa, who was entering the kitchen, whimpered at the sudden sound.

"Papa, you did bad! You made Kisa cry," exclaimed James. James, who was a year older than Kisa, went over to her. James was Sirius' adopted son. Voldemort murdered his parents during a raid at their house. When they got there the young wife, who was barely alive, was about to give birth. She asked one of the order members to care for the child and Sirius took him in. she died giving birth. Whether he had magically powers was still debated because although the father, a half-blood, and the mother, another half-blood, were a Witch and Wizard he had yet to sow signs of magic. 

James' hair was almost like Sirius' but everyone said that was because he lived with Sirius, though some asked if Sirius was James' real father. James took Kisa's hand and helped her to the table. Sirius looked shocked at how well his son did that. He chuckled thinking how well James would do in Gryffindor as a lady's man. Just like his namesake.

"Thank you James," Kisa said. She swung her arms around her mother's neck and did the same to James. When she saw Draco over so early, she squealed. He never arrived this early. "Daddy is here!" Then Kisa suddenly remembered the one time she had seen her father this early. It was the morning her parents explained to her why she was going away to live with just mommy. "Why?"


	2. Sad Mommy

Chapter 2

Ginny shivered as she entered the Malfoy Manor. When her and Draco were married they left this Manor. Draco had too many bad memories from it and he couldn't really sleep there without having a bad dream. So they moved to Edinburgh, but Draco had to keep the place for "business" matters. Many of his documents and other official things were placed here.

Draco moved swiftly from behind Ginny and into the study. Ginny followed him in a more graceful manor. She saw that the desk she used to keep in there was still as it always was. Draco rifled through his desk for the right papers, for another business matter. When he found them he handed them to Ginny who sat down and signed them. When this exchange was over they called for Kisa to enter the room.

"Yes?" she answered sweetly. Ginny smiled calmly and Draco smirked. When Kisa saw the papers she said down because, even though she was young, she had been through enough to know that when papers are involved the discussion will be long.

"When me and your father were, um, separating we decided not to bring you into any conflict, but there is something we cannot agree on." Ginny began slowly. Kisa studied her mother and realized nothing seemed wrong, her mother was just nervous.

"What is it," Kisa asked.

"Since your powers have amplified, we were wondering if you would like to go to magic school and get a head start on training," Draco said is a business-like manner. "I say that I could teach, but your mother feels that you should go to school, so we want to know what you want."

"What is school like," Kisa asked. Draco bit his lip because, for once in his life, he did not know what to say. Ginny's face lit up. She was very excited about Kisa considering school.

"In school you get to meet people your age and you get to try simple spells. Mommy went to school too. I met Uncle Harry there, and Uncle Blaise. I even met your father at school." Ginny kept talking to Kisa about how wonderful going there was. Then she was talking about how when she turned eleven Kisa could go to Hogwarts. "Hogwarts is very big and Grandpa Dumbledore teaches there."

"Yes, yes Hogwarts is very fine, you can visit your cousin James there," Draco sneered. "Now you'll be going to Durmstrang. Many strong Malfoys have gone there."

"Explains why you didn't go," Ginny snapped. "Kisa will be attending Hogwarts like we did, dear." Ginny stressed on the last word making sure that Draco did not argue. Needless to say, she failed.

"Oh I am not backing down she will be going to Durmstrang!" Draco shouted. He was ready to start a yelling match, but he simmered down. Kisa looked down at the ground. She knew that her parents were going to fight again. Ginny looked away from Draco. After a while she started to talk.

"Fine, but you'll be the one to take her to register." Ginny still wouldn't look at Draco. Draco was too happy to notice this. He started to tell Kisa about Durmstrang, and how she'd be too cute in their uniform. When an elf told Ginny that someone was in the fireplace for her she got up right away. Walking into the living room she saw Harry's head in the fire.

"Hey Ginny," his voice was very squeaky and high-pitched. "Um I left this morning to help out Ron. He was catching-,"

"Goyle. We know now what is it?" She demanded. Harry looked down, his voice made it sound as though he had been crying.

"Well, it was a trap. Goyle led him to a place where most of the loose Death Eaters were hiding," Harry began. He paused and let the words sink into Ginny. She thought for a moment and then a realization came over her.

"How bad Harry?" she asked, wondering her brother's fate.

"He didn't make it Ginny," he said. Ginny started to sob uncontrollably, and then her feet gave way. She looked up and saw Harry enter the room. The sound of the fire carried into the Study and Draco came into the room to investigate. He saw Ginny kneeling down and Harry kneeling in front of her, with his head against her's.

"Why may I ask are you here?" Draco asked very annoyed. Harry looked up at him, his eyes brimming with tears. Ginny saw Draco and got up. She swung her arms around him and started to cry even harder. Draco was speechless, and to make matters worse Kisa came into the room. She saw her mother's tears and panicked. She thought it was because she has chosen to go to Durmstrung.

"Oh mommy, I'll go to Hoggyports if you want me to," Kisa said timidly. Ginny just continued to cry into Draco. Meanwhile, Draco ushered for the house elf to take Kisa out of the room. He picked up Ginny's hands from around his neck, and gave her to Harry. Ginny looked very hurt at what he had done, but she continued to cry.

Ginny examined herself in the mirror. Her black wool coat had a hemline all the way down to her black boots. The sleeves stopped short at her leather black gloves. Her hair was in a tight bun and it was clipped together. She heard murmuring from downstairs and gathered people were arriving.

"Another brother's funeral," she heard Bill sigh. She decided she should make her presence known. She grasped the handrail of the main stairs hardly. She didn't need to worry about making noise. The portraits became silent the night Harry fulfilled the prophecy. As she saw the living room, she saw Narcissa, Snape, Bill, Fleur, Harry, and Molly in the room. She swiftly moved over to her mother and hugged her.

Narcissa moved backwards as she saw the young woman move down the stairs. Her head was held high and her face did not look as though it had ever cried. Narcissa was thinking how true Malfoy-like this girl was. Narcissa had even worn a similar outfit to the funeral of her husband. Though the occasion was not one in which she was truly in mourning, she still had a pain in her heart.

Ginny touched her stomach as a thumping pain stung at it. She thought it was her lack of food because she had not been able to eat. Molly looked at her with concern, "What is it deary?"

"Nothing, a bad stomach." Ginny felt her legs throb too. This was more than not eating. After the funeral she'd have Hermione check her out. For now wanted to get this over with."

Over with it was. No one really said anything during the burial speeches. Ginny sat staring ahead of her. She couldn't speak. When Dumbledore stepped down from the podium everyone cried softly as Ron's coffin buried itself, everyone except Draco, Ginny, and Blaise. Everyone rose and entered the castle. Ginny walked beside Blaise and Draco. All of the sudden something grabbed her elbow and she screamed.

Hermione turned pure white when Blaise and Draco made swift movements and pushed Ginny behind them, and brought out their wands at Hermione. Ginny put her hands on both boys' wand and lowered it. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your mother said that you had a stomach ache, bad legs, and a bad back." Hermione stared at the boys wondering if they would arm themselves again. Ginny laughed and said a sarcastic comment.

"No no, just a stomach ache, but now that you mention it, I think I have pulled out my back." Ginny felt Blaise run his finger down her back. He was muttering something and then said.

"Your back is normal." Blaise, realizing he was tickling her, continued. Draco gave him a look and he stopped. Ginny rolled her eyes. Draco Malfoy was all about appearance. If people saw his best friend touching his wife in such a way it would be reported as a scandolus act. Actually, no one saw it that way. Blaise was just a pest, people thought he was bothering Ginny.

Harry made many comments and speeches at the dinner that night. Ginny realized after her tenth glass of cider, that her stomach was still very bad. Blaise watched how she outdrank him, even though she wasn't drinking alcohol, her drink was bitter. He actually decided to switch to cider, but he couldn't' hold it down with all the firewhiskey he had. When she was fed up with this she rose from the table. As she hilted her head excusing herself, she fainted. Just as simple as sunrise, she fainted. The thing that made it funnier that it would seem, was that Draco was the one to catch her.

"Um, would it be cliché to ask if there is a healer in the house?" Blaise looked around waiting for an answer to his question. Hermione helped Draco lay Ginny down.

"Stress, that is what it is stress," Hermione mumbled. Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes. Ginny had been through everything most Order members only dream of, and she had never fainted at her other brothers funeral. Kisa came running to her mother. Kisa had not been allowed to go to the actual burial, but she paid her respects to her Uncle during dinner.

"Is mummy sick again?" Kisa asked tenderly. Draco's head shot up. Hermione's eyebrows sprung in a sudden realization. Ginny was actually sick, stress wasn't a factor. Draco's diagnosis was similar, but his wasn't an illness.

"When was your mummy sick?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Everyday," Kisa answered. Then she lifted her hand and counted off, on her fingers, how many times her mother had been sick.

"You don't think she is seriously sick," said Hermione. Then she mentally kicked herself because Kisa's eyes shot wide. She about to comfort the girl, but Ginny was stirring. She looked at everyone with a quizzical look.

Blaise took it upon himself to answer her unheard question, "You're either pregnant or extremely sick." Ginny turned white. Several people smacked Blaise. Draco put up his hand to stop them. Then he turned with his hand in the air and really let Blaise have it. "Hermione said it in front of Kisa, so why when I tell Ginny I get slapped?"

Blaise's question went unanswered. He decided to take Kisa to her room, she would be staying the castle that night. Draco stood up and sat down in his chair. He began drinking some firewhiskey. "Was he lying?" Ginny asked sheepishly.

"Actually, the twit was right. You're either very sick or pregnant." Hermione laughed, as Ginny turned white. Hermione naturally crossed off being pregnant from the possibilities list and said, "You just have a bug, or maybe a cold."

Ginny sat up and contemplated this. She couldn't be sick because she would have noticed. She couldn't be pregnant because she hadn't done the necessary steps to be pregnant. Then it hit her. A month ago, and her time with Malfoy. "Oh crap!" She looked at Draco and had a heavy expression on her face.


	3. Dreams, Schemes, and Scary Things

Chapter 3

Arriving at Sirius' home was a welcomed idea. No one had bothered to go to his or her own home. After every turn down or up everyone seemed to migrate to the headquarters. Ginny had a feeling they were planning to do so, so he called ahead of time and ask those who had not bothered to take the train to fix up some things. While preparing for the arrival into the station Ginny began searching for Kisa. She could not find her though. Blaise began helping her. Once they were able to find Kisa playing hide-and-seek with Rayne and James they began to collect their stuff.

As they traveled down the hall they were talking so deeply that they did not hear the door a few feet ahead of them open. When they actually noticed its occupants Ginny banged heads with one of them.

"Oh sorry," a male's voice hummed. Ginny looked up and saw Harry. He looked a little shaken up.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny asked. A silent tear fell down Harry's cheek as he smiled.

"I was reading Ron's will." Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Draco. She gave Harry a quizzical look and he elaborated. "Ron's request was for me and Draco to read the will."

"Oh, well let's go then." Draco grabbed Kisa as she fell from the sudden stop. Ginny picked up Kisa, almost snatching her from Draco. The boys gave her looks. Ginny just sneered at them and walked away.

Getting off of the train Ginny saw the old fireplace. She hurried over to it and tossed the floo powder in it and attached Kisa to her side. When she stepped through she felt something pull her back. As she landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld place she didn't fall forward. She felt Blaise and Draco's hands on her shoulders, keeping her balance.

Molly bustled into the room and took Kisa away, knowing the talk that was coming. Ginny walked into one of the more secluded studies in the manor. Draco, Blaise, Harry, Hermione, and Daisy followed her in. She sat on a chair and waited for someone to break the silence. No one did, but in time Tonks and Lupin joined us, Sirius followed close by.

Tonks broke the silence, "So I won't ask about the father, but are you going to keep it?" Her eyes were shining. Ginny knew she didn't want to know any juicy details, but she was truly concerned.

"I don't think I will," Ginny said. Draco looked like someone took a bat to his pride. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Ginny interjected, "I will have the child, but I can't keep it."

"Why?" asked Remus. He looked at Ginny. She sighed and shook her head.

"Kisa grew up knowing she had a mother and a father, not parents, but individual people. This child won't be subjected to this."

"You can't do that," Harry yelled. He stood up. "I know for a fact not knowing what your parents are like is torture. At least, the child will have one parent." Ginny saw that Harry was trying hard not to cry. He sat back down and murmured, "Don't be selfish."

"ENOUGH! Potter don't be thick. Yelling at a pregnant woman?" Draco sneered. Harry looked away. "Ginerva, you won't be giving the child away."

"Why does your opinion count?" asked Sirius. Draco shot him a glare.

"Because, oh stupid one, I am the father." Draco let this fact sink into everyone. Ginny blushed crimson. She got up slowly and grabbed Blaise's collar. She dragged him over behind a tall stack of books.

She whispered delicately in Blaise's ear, "Draco might not be the father."

"What?" Blaise exclaimed. Ginny put her finger on his mouth. She leaned in closely to tell him the tale.

"Well no doubt Draco told you about that night in the Manor?" Ginny inquired. Blaise simply nodded. "Well, I went there because we were searching for photos of Ron's wedding, I lost my copies the previous night. How I lost them, is where the story twists. You see I was in the Leaky Cauldron staying while this shit hole was being renovated."

"Yeah, yeah," Blaise whispered impatiently.

"Well I met Harry there, an-an-and he and Hermione had separated at the time. WE got drunk and well you know the rest. And I left some of my things in the room." Blaise's eyebrows were hidden in his fringe as they rose. He walked away from Ginny and sat in his regular seat.

Ginny stood and watched as a somewhat normal conversation continued, Quidditch. Of course everything was awkward, but for her sake, or more the baby's sake, no one said anything. Draco bragged about Kisa's new toy broom. Ginny winced when he mentioned how high he went up and the tricks she did. Blaise shot Ginny disgusted looks, and she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Zabini, why are you giving Gin the evil eye?" Daisy asked. Blaise shot Ginny a look and just stormed out of the room. At his sudden absence Ginny got up to follow him, but Draco grabbed her arm. He gave her a look.

"Piss off Malfoy." Ginny snatched her limp back and walked out of the room. She stalked down the hall. When she reached the kitchen she saw her mother and Narcissa talking.

"Hello, Ginerva. I was talking to Molly about your- um- predicament." Narcissa had the same habit as her son, she stared into her drink. Ginny felt the urge to peek into the cup to see what was so interesting. Molly caught Ginny and gave her a sharp look.

"Ginny dear, tell us why young Blaise came stomping through here." Molly requested. Ginny looked at the women then turned around to scan the room. Her hawk-like eyes caught nothing, her ears only heard the whistling of the pipes. She felt the steam from them hit her from above as they cracked. She sighed. Then as she opened her mouth she snapped it shut.

Opening her mouth again she said, "He's in a strop." Then an immediate bang was heard from the pantry. Ginny walked over and opened the door. Inside was a blushing looking Blaise wrapped in a link of sausage.

"In a strop and in a very nosy mood," Ginny snapped. She went over to him and whacked the sausages off of him and grabbed his ear. She pulled it close to her mouth. Her voice dripped with venom as she leered her words into his ears, "if you think of telling a soul I will personally kill you."

Ginny dropped his ear and walked away. The venom from her words was still stinging the air. The fact she had not hidden what she was saying added more to the seriousness of her actions. Narcissa shook her head and said, "Whatever that was about, she'll be apologizing in about half an hour. The hormones will already be taking affect on her."

"Poor dear those emotions in her are probably so mixed up, not even her father could help her," Molly said sadly. Blaise nodded in silent agreement as he sat himself at the counter with the old wives. They were peeling potatoes and he decided to help them.

Ginny returned from empting her stomach out in the toilet. She counted the precious seconds until her stomach would rest. Her dear mother was continuously telling her to drink milk. She tried it, but she forgot that she should have just one glass and now she was spewing it over her new robes.

"Can't you do that in the bathroom?" Blaise leered as he walked into the room. Ginny made a gesture to him she wouldn't normally give to anyone. A lot happened since the meeting in the study. Ginny wasn't able to care for Kisa properly and she couldn't be bothered running around Grimmauld chasing after her. And Molly was far too out of it to care for both. So, she was forced, in a way, into moving into Malfoy Manor.

When Blaise heard about it he invited himself in. Even though Ginny wasn't his favorite person at the moment he knew what would happen if her and Draco were alone. Draco would be driven insane and she would be in a permanent bitter state. Kisa wasn't too thrilled though about it though. She wanted only her parents to be alone together. So she was the bitter one.


End file.
